familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Princes of Prozorov
Prozorovskii - Russian princely family, Rurik . History The ancestor of the lineage of the Princes of Prozorov (and the princes Prozorovsky) was Ivan Fyodorovich of Mologa, fourth son of prince Fyodor Mikhailovich of Mologa, who, after his father's death in 1408, received as appanage the principality of Prozorov, based in the village of Prozorov (now Prozorovo), taking the title of Prince of Prozorov. This title and the appanage rights were inherited by his son, Andrei Ivanovich. He lost his appanage rights around 1460, when the principality was integrated into the Grand Principality of Moscow. His descendents however kept the name of their former fief and are known as princes Prozorovsky. Prince Andrei Ivanovich had three sons: Mikhail Andreyevich (Lugvitsa), Ivan Andreyevich (Lugovitsa) and Fyodor Andreyevich. The elder son, Mikhail Andreyevich (Lugvitsa) died childless. Ivan Andreyevich had three sons, the princes of the tribe XX: Basil Alexander, Nikita Ivanovich), and while Fyodor had two sons Mikhail Fyodorovich, who married the sister of Andrei Mikhailovich Kurbsky (1528-1583) (Russian: Андрей Михайлович Курбский} and Nikita Fedorovich prorank bad. These individuals lived in Grozny, and his father, so that the origin of the genus refers to the XV century, and termination - in the first half of the XIX century. In other words, the history of the family of princes Prozorovskii embraces three and a half centuries, giving the eleven tribes of Representatives. Alexander was the guarantor for Vorotyinskiy 1566 and left two sons - Prince Vasili Alexandrovich and Andrei Aleksandrovich. Prince Vasili Alexandrovich - the father of three sons who served the kings: Michael and Alex. The eldest of them, Prince Semyon Vasilyevich Prozorovskii, steward in 1629, with 1658 Boyar (1660), married to Princess Marya Semyonovna had five sons. He remained a follower family, while his brothers: Ivan and Zakharov, steward (1627), a nobleman of Moscow (1658), died childless. Of the five sons of Boyar Prince Semyon Vasilyevich - fifth (Alexander S., steward 1668) and third (Michael S., 1658 steward, who was killed on the wall in Astrakhan in the storming of the fortress Razin June 22, 1670) - died without offspring, left only first, second, yes the fourth of their brothers. The eldest of them - Boyar, Ivan Semenovich - Astrakhan governor, who was killed by Razin villain with his youngest son - eight-year-Boris (June 22, 1670), from his marriage with Princess Praskovya Feodorovna, survived her husband 17-th years, left two sons - Peter and the boyars Boris Ivanovich - yes three daughters: Princesses Alexander (who died in the monastery of nuns in Alekseevskiy 77 years old, July 25, 1727), Martha (marriage to the prince Alexander Ivanovich Lobanov-Rostovsky) and Maria Ivanovna (1658-1730), the Boyar husband Pyotr Saltykov. Of their brethren, the boyars, Prince Boris ostalsya.bez offspring and older - Prince Peter Ivanovich, boyar of Peter I, keenly observing the integrity of the sovereign's treasury, leaving an only daughter, Princess Nastasia Petrovna (born October 22, 1665 and May 10 1729), the former for Prince Ivan Golitsyn (1651-1722 city). Therefore, it is kind of successors to Peter again, younger Semenovich, while his namesake's older brother, who was killed with his two brothers in Astrakhan (June 22, 1670), was the father of the boyars Prince Vasili and Aleksei Petrovich, which left no progeny. Prince Pyotr Semenovich younger, lord of Tsar Fedor Alekseevich, left four sons and two daughters (Maria Petrovna, March 1684, in a marriage with lord Prince Ivan G. Kurakin and Agrafena Petrovna, the wife of the real secret advisor Vasily Fedorovich Saltykov). Of their brothers died without offspring of kings cupbearer Fyodor and Ivan, boyar of Peter I, Prince Alexander, the third of four. Other brothers have had children. Senior - Boyar Prince Andrei Petrovitch, who was married to daughter of Matthew Vorontsov, Sonya, have three sons and three daughters, and the other brothers left one son, boyar Nikita Petrovich, who was married to Princess Maria Mikhailovna Galitzine - Prince Alexander Nikitich husband of Princess Anne Borisovny Galitzine (b. 1687, 1772), and Prince Vladimir - Prince Pyotr Vladimirovich. The sons of Prince Andrey Petrovich Prozorovskiy were: 1) general-in-chief, Prince Ivan Andreevich (1786), married to Princess Marie Galitzine begotten him two sons and two daughters, Prince Ivan Ivanovich Prozorovskii, Lieutenant-General (from his marriage with Princess Tatyana Mikhailovna Galitzine has left one daughter - Princess Anna Ivanovna, the former Prince Yuri Ivanovich for Trubetskoy), and celibate, Prince Andrey, Princess Varvara Ivanovna (born August 28, 1750 and 1806), wife of the Generalissimo Prince of Italy, Count Alexander Vasilyevich Suvorov, Rymniksky, and Princess Natalia, in marriage to Sergei F. Safonov. No children were the offspring of boyar Andrei Petrovich - 2) Prince Fedor Andreevich, and 3) Prince Michael Andreevich, a monk Sergius, 17th Archimandrite Joseph Volokolamsk Monastery (1728). Three of them were married sisters: the eldest of Fyodor Fyodorovich Musin-Pushkin, the second - Evdokia Andreevna - for two couples: Prince Peter and Prince Savelievich Volkonski Mikhail Ivanovich Shakhovskoi and the third - the Princess HELENA (b. 1704 and June 12, 1761) - for a full state councilor Kirill Likharev. Continuing the birth of the pioneers of the last two branches of the Prince Prozorovskiy - Alexander Nikitich and Peter V. - say, that each of them had two sons and one daughter, the latter was the daughter of Ivan Semenovich Vasilchikov. Her younger brother - Prince Nikolai Petrovich - had no offspring, and older - Prince Vladimir (born May 4, 1743, January 21, 1790) - from his marriage with Princess Praskovya Vasilyevna Hilkovoy (born July 21, 1739 and May 21, 1807 years) had one son - Prince Pyotr Vladimirovich. As for the children of Prince Alexander Nikitich, then his daughter Alexandrovna Princess Agrippina was married in a secret adviser to Prince Fyodor Andreyevich Shcherbatov, and her two brothers named Alexander: the eldest of them was Major General, and the youngest - Field Marshal. Prince Alexander Prozorovskii, Major General (born July 7, 1716 and August 7, 1769), from his marriage with Princess Mary Sergeevna Dolgorukova (1763) left two sons: 1) Major-General Peter Alexandrovich, who was married to Alexandra Egorovna Volyn and she who had two sons, Major-General: Ivan Petrovich Jr., who died without offspring May 18, 1829, and singles, senior, Prince Alexander Petrovich 2) Prince Dmitry Prozorovskii valid state councilor, in April 1869, was married to two wives (at Princess Mina Ivanovna Volkonskaya and Mary Fosdick Shishkina), from his first marriage, leaving only two daughters - Princesses Hope Dmitrievna (per Major General Ushakov) and Maria Dmitrievna (Annenkov the colonel). Field Marshal Prince Aleksandr Prozorovskii (born in 1732 and 9 August 1809) from his marriage to Princess Elena Mikhailovna Volkonskaya (born in 1747 and 1824) had only two daughters: Princess Elizabeth Alexandrovna girl (24 years old, 1795 ), and Anna Alexandrovna in marriage to Prince Theodore Master of the Hunt Golitsyn. Bearing in mind the kind of ending for the last member of celibacy - Major-General Prince Alexander Petrovich Prozorovskiy - the death of his younger brother, without offspring, who was killed at the siege of Silistra (May 28, 1829), in 1854, sought a Supreme Order adopting surnames grandfather (Prozorovskiy ) - Prince Golitsyn, Mikhail Fedorovich, son of Field Marshal's daughter so that he was called Prince Golitsyn, Prozorovsky (November 10, 1854). Comes from the princes of Yaroslavl , namely, the holy Prince David Fyodorovich of Yaroslavl, whose younger son, Mikhail Davidovich of Mologa (c1315-1362), was a appanage Prince of Mologa. The grandson of the last Prince Ivan, and was the ancestor of Prince Prozorovskiy who received the name from the center of their inheritance - rural Prozorovo . In 1492, Ivan was the second best regiment in the Voivod of Smolensk campaign , in 1495, 13 January, along with other nobles was sent to Vilnius to attend the marriage the daughter of Grand Duke Ivan III , Helena , with the Lithuanian Prince Alexander , and in 1496 participated in a campaign to Vyborg , in 1502 and 1503 respectively - in Livonia and in 1508 - at the Smolensk campaign. Pedigrees give Ivan's two sons, George and Andrew, still feudal princes. Son of George and Theodore, considered the ancestor of the extinct Dukes Sudskih . Coat of Arms Coat of Arms Prince Prozorovskiy, we put ("Armorial", part I, № 2, first section), is a shield divided into four parts. In the first (top left) in the azure field archangel in a silver dress holding a naked sword, and silver is a golden shield (coat of arms of Kiev). In the second (top right) - in a silver field a black snake with red wings and crown (Kazan coat of arms). The third part (in the lower left corner) - a red field with white running bear. In the fourth part (in the lower right corner) - the Smolensk emblem: the silver box on the green grass, a black gun on a gun carriage with gold on it - the bird of paradise. In the middle of the intersection of these parts, in a small plate, a red field with a black bear, facing right, standing on his hind legs and holds a golden ax (Yaroslavl coat of arms). The shield is crowned prince's cap and put on the expanded princely ermine mantle. {| class="wikitable" |- bgcolor=#cccccc ! colspan=2|Ruler!!Native name||Born!!Reign!!Death!!Parents!!Consort!!Notes |- } History Coat family of princes Prozorovsky OG 01/11 Prince Semyon Vasilyevich Prozorovskii (died 1660 ) was lord the king Aleksei Mikhailovich , one of his sons, Prince Ivan Semenovich , boyar and the first governor of Astrakhan , seriously wounded during the capture of the city Stenka Razin , was thrown from the tower at the command of Stepan Razin, and his young son was hanged by his feet on the city wall ( 1670 ), another son of Prince Semyon Vasilyevich, Peter the younger, was lord in the reign of Princess Sophia . Of the nine grandchildren of Prince Semyon Vasilyevich six were nobles, one of whom, Prince Peter Ivanovich, during the first visit of Peter the Great abroad was a member of the Board, to govern. Prince Ivan Andreevich (died 1786 ) was general-in-chief , Prince Alexander Alexandrovich (1733-1809) - Field Marshal . Varvara Ivanovna Prozorovskaya (1750-1806) became the wife of great Russian commander Alexander Suvorov . Rod Prince Prozorovskiy broke in 1870 , but in 1854 the name was given to this prince Aleksandr Fyodorovich Golitsyn and his descendants, with the right to write-Prince Golitsyn Prozorovsky. Rod Prince Prozorovskiy included in the V part of the pedigree books provinces of Moscow and Tula ( Armorial , I, 11). 1 Description of the coat of arms In the shield , divided into four equal parts, in the middle of a small shield, which depicts a black bear standing on its hind legs and holding on their shoulders the golden ax . In the first part - the blue box angel in serebryanotkanoy dress, holding in his right hand a naked silver sword , and the left - a golden shield. In the second part - in a silver box crowned black snake with red wings . The third part - in a red field a silver bear. The fourth part - a silver field a black gun on the golden gun-carriage , and on the gun - bird of paradise . The shield is covered with a cloak and a hat belonging to the princely dignity. 2 References * А. А. ПРОЗОРОВСКИЙ РОДОСЛОВНАЯ КНЯЗЕЙ ПРОЗОРОВСКИХ * Владимир Вольфович Богуславский - Славянская энциклопедия. Киевская Русь – Московия: в 2 т. Т.2 Н-Я * Прозоровские князья * Князья Прозоровские и Голицыны-Прозоровские Category:Princes of Prozorov Prozorov Prozorov Category:Principality of Prozorov